Talk:Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- General Dicussion Journal ? Vandal Breaker Arena? Sounds like fun. I'm game :3 Kaihedgie 18:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Question Poll of the Month It's running off the page again... Oh, and don't remove it, but I would like to point out that technically speaking, the Keyblade Graveyard isn't BBS-exclusive; it also appeared in KHII Final Mix +. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 03:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... It's not for me... How odd... Oh, crap, you're right. I hadn't even considered that... -- ::On these school computers, the edge of the poll goes just to the leftmost edge of the "N" in "CLEAN UP!!!" under "message of the month", or whatever section it is. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and for the current poll (as of this remark right here), I'm the wise-ass who said Antartica. Just in case anybody was curious. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article template or something.}} ... Hrm... Not a bad idea, Maggosh. If you can make it work, then go ahead and make it so, after some other Admins comment on it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Random Quote Generator Five minutes later... Very well. I consent to this course of action, and will provide whatever means of support are deemed necessary. In what location, and at what point in time, shall quotes be nominated? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight! I won't stand in your way; makes no difference to me in any case. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE LISTEN UP. Our wiki, as we have all worked so hard to strive for, has reached a milestone of 800 articles. Or should I say... 800 stubs!!! Here's the deal: It has become a bad habit on this wiki to simply slap a Maintenance template on the top of a messy page and leave it there to collect dust, hoping someone will notice it. Well, guess what: THAT DOESN'T WORK. I tried to make spotlight the other day, and guess what I learned? To make spotlight, 4/5 of the wiki must NOT be stubs. Our little friend, the template? IT IS EXACTLY THE SAME THING. Everything with Expand on it counts as a stub on this wiki. That means MORE THAN HALF OF OUR ARTICLES HERE ARE STUBS. I don't know about you, but I THINK THAT'S BAD!! So here's the thing: time for a reformation! Every time you hit the Random Article button on the sidebar, and it takes you to a messy place, clean it up. It is time for a wiki-wide clean-up! This has gotten out of hand! For the sake of the whole wiki, it is time to start Categorizing pages properly, fixing all of those little grammar mistakes, Adding headers to articles with the subject in bold, all that stuff! Time to find things incoherent with the Manual of Style, and FIX THEM!! This is becoming ridiculous! Users come here, slap some information on the table, and leave for god knows how long! (Example, SAULE) Guess what, they're not coming back! The only way to fix this wiki-wide crisis is to take matters into our own hands, clean up articles and wiki space, even if they aren't our own! Do some goddamn RESEARCH when editing others articles, like finding out what story they belong in, or what information has been left out of the story. Time to CLEAN UP!!! ...because, if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone. That is all. -- 04:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ... You have a point. I was thinking the same thing recently, and sought to start improving the rest of the Nightverse articles. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) A New Message Y'know what's worse than having 800 stubs? Having over 1000 Wanted Pages, that's what -- and at least a couple hundred of them are linked to by fewer than five articles. Long story short, this is a problem. I, MechaUltimaZero, the founder of this Wiki, propose a challenge to YOU, User, and that challenge is this: go to your Watchlist, and check every article on it. If it's a stub, improve it until it isn't. If it links to a Wanted Article, then create that article and improve it. However, note that there may be some articles which aren't really "Wanted", but are on the list. This is because of a typo in the link. Therefore, I am requesting that the administrators -- myself included -- run through the Wanted Pages list and check as many of links as possible, in order to correct this. Non-articles linked to by more than ten pages are almost certainly on a navigation template. Typos, however, likely only are linked to once or twice. The point is that if anybody wants this Wiki spotlighted, then stubs must be improved, and the Wanted Pages must be created. And yes, I do realize that creating all or most of them would nearly double the Wiki's size. Even so, what's wikilife without a challenge? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :This has certainly been buried on my watchlist. Good idea, Mecha. I'll do that tomorrow sometime. -- 06:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? There's something wrong with the page for 'Xertra'. On my computer, it just comes up as an image of somebody in glasses headlined with the phrase GABEGABEGABE... and so on. There's no edit button visible at all, though the panels on the left are fine. What happened there? 13:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. -- I need a name (Complain here) 14:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that was due to a great deal of vandalism yesterday. maggosh 14:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Mirage Arena (Idea from KHwiki) The KH wiki has the Mirage Arena, which was based off a similar concept from the Final Fantasy and Legend of Zelda wikis. I was wondering, would it be possible for something like that to be implemented here? I know we'd first need to get a lot of high quality articles, but I just wanted to throw this out. Evnyofdeath 17:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Eh. I'm against it, and I don't want anything to do with it, but if other people want it, I won't get in the way... -- 22:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : I honestly couldn't care either way, but it occurded to me that some might want something like it. Evnyofdeath 22:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. And i wouldn't mind running it or helping out with it.--ZACH 23:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda neutral. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 23:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''A few minutes later...' Actually, thinking about it really, this sounds like an excellent idea. Count me in. -- 23:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Glad I brought it up then. So......how would we work it out? Evnyofdeath 23:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea as well. maggosh 23:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I say go for it! It'll increase the interest of the wiki and will help gain more users! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Who should run it and who does what?--ZACH 23:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, since everybody is all gung-ho, I guess I could give my support. I can do whatever is needed to help. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 00:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm for the idea, but we need a different name. For example, back when this first started, the KHWiki called it "Jiminy's Journal", and we called it "D Report." I realize that BBS doesn't have a "Reverse/Rebirth" gig to it, but I still think we shouldn't rip off the KHWiki's name on this. Granted, I don't really have any better ideas... 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 00:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maggosh was thinking of something like a KH Legacy theme. I think it would be a good way to take us back to the classics. And, as for the arena itself, we can think of it as sort of a Dissidia thing, as that's technically what it is. Y'know, a bunch of characters/concepts from different dimensions gathering in an arena? -- 00:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I very much like the Dissidia idea. ZACH still thought of a good question: who's going to run it? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Dissidia thing sounds cool. Again, I could help wherever I am needed. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 01:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Crono. @Mecha: Hmm... I'm not sure. I'll help out, if need be. I probably will. As for the title, Auror came up with something: "Destiny's Reach". It's not a home run, but I like the sound of it. The word "Destiny" rings well in my ears. -- 01:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) On #khfanon-mirage, we came up with a few ideas. #Destiny's Reach (Auror) #Remnant Citadel (Maggosh) #Coliseum That Never Was (Me) #Twilight Arena (Me) #Coliseum of Convergence (KKD) #The Gathering Place (Maggosh) Thoughts? I'm leaning towards 2 and 4, myself. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 01:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) '''EDIT:' Our format can be like this. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 01:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) so? Which one? Destiny's Reach Remnant Citadel Coliseum that Never Was Twilight Arena Coliseum of Convergence The Gathering Place Please re-vote. I just changed the fields. As for me, I like the Gathering place. Definitely my home run hitter. It really seems to reflect the ''fanon theme, here, y'know? -- 01:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Third time I've voted, please don't change it again. Evnyofdeath 01:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the name "The Gathering Place." Oh, don't mind me, I'm just floating around, getting stuff together. --Razgriz 2K9 01:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Of course we don't mind. Feel free. maggosh 01:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It ain't unanimous, but I think "The Gathering Place" will do. We can give more time, if people want, but it'll probably settle on that. -- 02:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hooray! This sounds like a grand idea! It looks like this is going to work out a lot better than the last Fanon Battles... I can't wait! I am at your disposal for whatever job needs to be done. :) -- :::Would you like to come on the IRC to discuss this, Nitrous? On our new channel, I might add? :D maggosh 03:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Whats our IRC channel again? Evnyofdeath 03:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :All right! I think we can start whenever, then. -- 03:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :::@Evnyofdeath: #wikia-khfanon -- 03:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) As long as it doesn't turn out like the Fanon Paradox Cup we once had, (which I had a hand in the fall of it) I'm happy. ah2190 12:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I like the Coliseum of Convergence, but I'm evidently the only one, so oh well... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats a nice idea Mecha. Also i can run the Arena if you guys want me to i'm not busy with to much stuff.--ZACH 16:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Shall I get started on a page? -- 19:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead Lego. In fact, I can think of the first contest. Either Arcana vs Avastar, or Nathenal vs Owen. Evnyofdeath 19:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll get started. As for the first contest, I'm sure we can think of something else... something a bit more classic, like Xiggie vs. Vector Gray. -- 19:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm game with any contest actually. As long as Ulmia appears in one of em soon. Evnyofdeath 19:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :lol okay. Now, how about staff? I'll be on the staff, myself. Sign below if you would like to participate as an Arena staff member. -- 19:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ;Staff members *-- - General Management *--'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' *-- *-- Prototype. Opinions? --'''Silver''''Crono''' 19:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot to add, please add what you want to help with as well. :It looks great, Crono. Though it would be good to change "Keyblade Graveyard" to "Remnant Citadel", to stick with our theme. Thanks! -- 19:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) '''EDIT': Urgh, I have to go now. I'll start the page (hopefully) after school sometime. -- 19:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll help with what needs to be done.--ZACH 19:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Place on the main page? All right! The first nominations of The Gathering Place are now open! So my question is this: Should the Gathering Place have its own box in the front page? It can let users know what battles are going on, and when nominations are open and stuff. -- 19:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :If space is an issue, i can think of a few spots to put it. -- 19:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''''' 19:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Evnyofdeath 19:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :So do I. maggosh 20:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I also think this is a good idea, just like when we had the Paradox cup. 11:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, voting is now open, and the fight is on! Xiggie vs. Hellius Shadoe... who will come out on top? -- 19:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation :Your decision is needed here immediately. Thanks! --DoorToNothing ::Done. -- 22:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Full, cascading protection of main page of this wiki... We need to fully protect this page with cascading protection, indefinitely, by my request, because it will be suspectible and prone to vandalism and attacks. Eeeek8 (talk) 20:33, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a particular reason why this is being brought up now? We haven't had a vandalism attack in several months, possibly a few years. 16:09, February 21, 2018 (UTC)